warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pałac Kultury i Nauki
Pałac Kultury i Nauki (dawniej Pałac Kultury i Nauki im. Józefa Stalina, w skrócie PKiN, przydomek Pekin) – położony w Śródmieściu Warszawy, przy placu Defilad 1, socrealistyczny wieżowiec, najwyższy budynek w Polsce. Powstał w miejscu znacznie zniszczonego Śródmieścia Warszawy między Marszałkowską, Alejami Jerozolimskimi, przedłużeniem Emilii Plater oraz przedłużeniem Świętokrzyskiej. Jego budowa zajęła zaledwie trzy lata. Czasem zwany jest „darem radzieckim” lub „darem Stalina”. right|thumb|250px|Tablica [[MSI przy wejściu od strony ulicy Marszałkowskiej, poniżej tabliczka informująca, że obiekt jest wpisany do rejestru zabytków]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica informacyjna przy wejściu do wind Pałac Kultury i Nauki, choć nielubiany przez wielu warszawiaków, wrósł się w jego tkankę miejską i stał się jednym z symboli Warszawy. Jest też jednym z najpopularniejszych obiektów wśród turystów. Dotarcie do Pałacu jest możliwe z przystanków: , , i , ze stacji metra i , jak również ze stacji kolejowych Warszawa Śródmieście i Warszawa Centralna. Historia Miejsce, w którym współcześnie znajduje się Pałac Kultury i Nauki, było w okresie międzywojennym centrum miasta poprzecinanym ulicami wzdłuż i wszerz. Na terenie ograniczonym dzisiejszymi ulicami Marszałkowską, Świętokrzyską, Emilii Plater oraz Alejami Jerozolimskimi znajdowało się przynajmniej 160 kamienic. II wojna światowa przyniosła śródmieściu Warszawy rozległe zniszczenia, jednak około 30 domów było prawie nieuszkodzonych, kolejnych 50 nadawało się do odbudowy bądź remontu. Zniszczeniu uległo około 70% zabudowy. Na zniszczone ulice wracało życie, a w zdewastowanych mieszkaniach ponownie pojawiali się ludzie. W miejscu, w którym dziś znajduje się Pałac Kultury i Nauki znajdowały się ulice , , , , , i . Wszystkie zostały skrócone bądź przedzielone, a została całkowicie zlikwidowana. W lipcu 2011 roku pojawia się propozycja, aby budynkowi nadać imię Roberta SchumanaPałac Kultury i Nauki im. Roberta Schumana?, tvnwarszawa.pl, 27.07.2011. Pomysł Urbaniści mieli jednak inne pomysły na zagospodarowanie tej części miasta i podążając za planem Stefana Starzyńskiego, który chciał „rozluźnić” Śródmieście, rysowali w tym miejscu niezidentyfikowane wieżowce. Swoje ostateczne zdanie wyraził na ten temat Józef Stalin. Kiedy w lipcu 1951 roku stolicę odwiedzał Wiaczesław Mołotow, przedstawił oprowadzającemu go po mieście Józefowi Stalinowi propozycję postawienia w Warszawie wieżowca, jakie stawiają w Moskwie radzieccy architekci. Wkrótce ruszyły przygotowania do budowy „nowego symbolu Warszawy”. Początkowo nie było wiadomo nawet, gdzie wieżowiec będzie stał. Wśród polskich propozycji była obecna lokalizacja, ale także na Pradze, w rejonie Portu Praskiego, na Grochowie, w rejonie ronda Wiatraczna, bądź na Mokotowie, w rejonie Puławskiej i Rakowieckiej. Różne były też planowane przeznaczenia budynku: uniwersytet, kompleks administracyjno-mieszkalny bądź apartamentowiec. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się na wariant z ulicą Marszałkowską. Podczas spotkania polskich architektów z radziecką władzą w sierpniu 1951 roku w Moskwie potwierdzono wariant ulicy Marszałkowskiej, pozostałe dotychczasowe ustalenia okazały się jednak niewarte funta kłaków. Architekci przewidywali budowę kopii jednej z moskiewskich „siedmiu sióstr”, Rosjanie proponowali projekt całkiem nowego gmachu. Zapowiedzieli początek budowy na połowę roku 1952 i jej zakończenie po najpóźniej trzech latach. Po powrocie i spotkaniu w Belwederze w sprawie budowy Pałacu głównym polskim pełnomocnikiem ds. pałacu został, pomimo swojego sprzeciwu, arch. Józef Sigalin, większość zadań wziął na siebie jednak inż. Henryk Janczewski. 30 lipca 1951 roku do Warszawy przyjechał zespół radzieckich architektów pod przewodnictwem Lwa Rudniewa. Wkrótce, w towarzystwie polskich architektów, wyruszyli w podróż po Polsce, podczas której pokazano Rosjanom najważniejsze polskie zabytki. Ci, zachwyceni polską architekturą, wprowadzili później do projektu bardzo wiele typowo polskich elementów. Zależało im, aby nowy obiekt nosił jak najwięcej lokalnych cech i podobał się Polakom. Podczas pobytu w Warszawie radzieccy i polscy architekci stanęli na praskim brzegu Wisły, w rejonie mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego, a latający nad miastem samolot poruszał się ponad miastem na wysokości 100 metrów, pozwalając ocenić wysokość przyszłego wieżowca. Lew Rudniew stwierdził, że 120 metrów to odpowiadająca wysokość, jednak polscy architekci chcieli wyższego gmachu. Główny gmach osiągnął 160 metrów, a wraz z iglicą 230 metrów. Po miesiącach prac Rosjanie zaprosili do Moskwy czterech architektów: Józefa Sigalina, Zygmunta Skibniewskiego, Zygmunta Stępińskiego i Eugeniusza Wierzbickiego. Tam zaprezentowano im pięć przygotowanych projektów. Po długich dyskusjach dwa odrzucono, architekci nie mogli jednak ostatecznie dojść do wspólnego wniosku, jak wysoki ma być gmach i jak daleko od Marszałkowskiej ma być osadzony. Rosjanie widzieli go na osi ul. Pankiewicza, a Polacy na osi ul. Poznańskiej. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się na poprawiony projekt pierwszy na osi ul. Pankiewicza i Złotej, oddalony o 175 metrów od ulicy Marszałkowskiej. Wysokość budynku ustalono na około 220 metrów. Szczegółowy plan (przywieziony koleją w 30 wagonach) projektu przedstawiono 18 kwietnia 1952 roku podczas spotkania w Sali Kolumnowej Pałacu Rady Ministrów przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu, na które zaproszono wszystkich ważnych architektów tego okresu, m.in. Tadeusza Zielińskiego, Piotra Biegańskiego czy Marcina Weinfelda. Podczas swojego wystąpienia Lew Rudniew podkreślił, że doszliśmy do wniosku, że projekt ten winien mieć na celu stworzenie jednorodnego obrazu, obrazu piękna, który by się łączył w jedną całość architektoniczną i stanowił łączność ze starą Warszawą. Na tyłach zarezerwowano miejsce na dworzec kolejowy. Wielu polskich architektów, m.in. Szymon Syrkus, podeszło do projektu bardzo optymistycznie. 21 kwietnia 1952 roku Prezydium Rządu z prezydentem Bolesławem Bierutem przyjęło uchwałę o szkicowym projekcie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Budowa right|thumb|250px|Pałac Kultury i Nauki od strony [[Aleje Jerozolimskie|Alej Jerozolimskich]] right|thumb|250px|Pałac od strony [[Ulica Marszałkowska|Marszałkowskiej]] right|thumb|250px|Pałac widziany od strony [[Dmowskiego (rondo)|ronda Dmowskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Pałac widziany od strony [[Ulica Emilii Plater|ulicy Emilii Plater]] right|thumb|250px|Pałac Kultury i Nauki widziany z ulicy Jednym z niewielu zadań, jakie przypadły Polakom podczas budowy Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, było przygotowanie terenu pod budowę. Teren pokrywało jednak mnóstwo kamienic, od całkowicie zrujnowanych, do całkowicie zdatne do zamieszkania. Problemem była też linia średnicowa, które należało przykryć, oraz ruiny dworca głównego. Koszt przykrycia linii inwestycji wyceniono na około 90 mln złotych, i pomimo początkowego braku zgody Bieruta, pieniądze udało się otrzymać. Wyburzono ponad 100 kamienic, jednak nie wszystkie. Niektóre z nich stać będą jeszcze podczas budowy pałacu. Uchwałą z dnia 5 kwietnia 1952 roku Związek Radziecki wziął na siebie wszelkie koszty, ustalono też ostatecznie, skąd brane będą materiały na budowę. Tam, gdzie koszty transportu z Rosji będą wyższe niż koszty wydobycia w Polsce, ma być zastosowany materiał polski. W budowie pałacu zostaną użyte m.in. granit strzegomski czy wapień pińczowski, który został zakwalifikowany, mimo iż nie wytrzymywał prób zamrażania. Zdecydowano ostatecznie, że skoro w Pińczowie istnieją kilkusetletnie budynki z tego kamienia, to do budowy Pałacu Kultury i Nauki także można go użyć. Pierwsze radzieckie koparki rozpoczęły budowę symbolicznie 1 maja, jednak ruszyła ona pełną parą 2 maja 1952 roku. Do 4 października wylane były już fundamenty pod gmach. Prace szły w niewiarygodnym tempie, a w grudniu 1952 roku gazet donosiły już w o rozpoczęciu budowy piątej kondygnacji. Nieopodal budowy powstał pomost, z którego warszawiacy i przyjezdni mogli podziwiać rodzące się dzieło. Stalowy szkielet wznosił się ku górze, a w lutym 1953 roku rozpoczęto wypełnianie go cegłą. Do końca marca zamontowano dziesiątą kondygnację. 5 marca nadeszła informacja o śmierci Józefa Stalina. Dwa dni po jego śmierci, 7 marca 1953, wspólną uchwałą Rady Państwa i Rady Ministrów Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej nadano budynkowi nazwę Pałac Kultury i Nauki imienia Józefa Stalina. Pod uchwałą podpisali się Prezes Rady Ministrów Bolesław Bierut oraz Przewodniczący Rady Państwa Aleksander Zawadzki. Zakładała ona również, że na placu przed pałacem zostanie wzniesiony pomnik Stalina, jednak żaden z projektów, które przedstawiano, nie przypadł do gustu. Pomnik ostatecznie nie powstał. Podczas pochodu pierwszomajowego w 1953 roku Rosjanie prezentowali ogromną makietę budowanego Pałacu. W tym samym miesiącu gazety informowały o rozpoczęciu budowy 11 kondygnacji i zużyciu 11 tysięcy ton stali. Podobne notki pojawiały się często: w czerwcu było to 15 kondygnacji, w lipcu 20, na początku sierpnia 26, a pod koniec 30. 5 października ukończono budowę kopuły Sali Kongresowej montaż i 38 kondygnacji. W połowie października gotowa była już ostatnia kondygnacja, wobec czego przystąpiono do montażu iglicy. Jak podały gazety, 17 listopada 1953 roku „radzieccy budowniczowie wsparli strop nieba iglicą”. W 1954 roku wzięto się wykańczanie wnętrz. Pomieszczenia wypełniano marmurami, pojawiały się meble, windy, żyrandole, zbudowano główne wejście. Do początku maja wyburzono wszystkie ruiny przedwojennych kamienic, które znajdowały się jeszcze na placu budowy. Jesienią ustawiono pierwsze rzeźby przedstawiające cnoty marksizmu i leninizmu we wnękach wokół Pałacu oraz pomniki Mikołaja Kopernika i Adma Mickiewicza. Pierwsze obiekty w gmachu przekazywano już w lutym 1955 roku, jedna prace wykończeniowe trwały jeszcze do lipca. right|thumb|250px|Taras widokowy na 30. piętrze Pałacu, strona południowa right|thumb|250px|Kwatera budowniczych Pałacu Kultury i Nauki na [[Cmentarz Prawosławny|Cmentarzu Prawosławnym na Woli]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica ufundowana przez Zarząd Pałacu Na budowie pracowało około 3,5 tysiąca rosyjskich robotników, którzy mieszkali na specjalnie dla nich wybudowanym osiedlu, nazwanym przez nich „Drużba” (ros. Przyjaźń) z kinem, stołówką, świetlicą i basenem. W wyniku wypadków na budowie zginęło 16 robotników, zostali oni pochowano we własnej kwaterze na Cmentarzu Prawosławnym na Woli. Budowę ukończono 22 lipca 1955 roku. 21 lipca 1955 roku podpisano protokół o przekazaniu Pałacu narodowi polskiemu, a 22 lipca 1955 roku udostępniono go całemu społeczeństwu. Jednocześnie trwał konkurs na zabudowę otoczenia Pałacu, w tym na plac przed nim. Jedna żaden z przedstawionych w 1953 roku trzydziestu dwóch projektów nie zyskał akceptacji władz. Ostatecznie jeszcze w tym samym roku przedstawiono pomysł zabudowy centrum. Pomiędzy placem Konstytucji a Królewską oraz Emilii Plater a Marszałkowską powstaną wielokondygnacyjne budynki mieszkalno-użytkowe o kubaturze 3 milionów metrów sześciennych. Żaden z tych projektów nie został zrealizowany - wraz z Pałacem wybudowano tylko plac Defilad, Park Świętokrzyski oraz przedłużenie ulicy Emilii Plater. Co ciekawe, podczas budowy Pałacu była prowadzona szczegółowa kronika budowy. Na polecenie Rządu Polska Akademia Nauk utworzyła specjalną stację naukowo-badawczą, gdzie zatrudnieni specjaliści mieli zbierać wszelkie informacje o budowie, użytych materiałach, technikach i metodach. Budowę prowadzili niemal w całości Rosjanie, wobec czego badania miały pomóc polskiej myśli technicznej, zastosowanych inwestycjom prowadzonym w przyszłości. W dwa lata po zakończeniu budowy wydano drukiem 555-stronicową książkę, bogato ilustrowaną, będącą skrótem z opracowanych danych. Nowy symbol stolicy right|thumb|250px|Zegar Milenijny right|thumb|250px|Replika Zegara Milenijnego w holu głównym right|thumb|250px|[[Sala Kongresowa]] right|thumb|250px|[[Teatr Lalka]] Od momentu otwarcia Pałac Kultury i Nauki, do 1956 roku imienia Józefa Stalina, stał się jednym z najważniejszych miejsc w kraju i dumą socjalistycznej Polski Ludowej. Jeszcze w 1956 roku rozpoczęła się seria samobójczych skoków z tarasu widokowego na 30. piętrze, na wysokości 114 metrów - najpierw skoczył Francuz, po nim jeszcze siedmiu Polaków. Po tych incydentach zdecydowano się na założenie krat na tarasie. Przez lata każdy gość odwiedzający Warszawę miał obowiązek odwiedzić Pałac Kultury i Nauki. Zwiedzali go m.in. Nikita Chruszczow, szach Iranu Reza Pahlawi, przywódca Wietnamu Ho Chi Minh czy przywódca Korei Północnej Kim Ir Sen. Pałac zawsze był też pilnie strzeżony, a początkowo ochroniarzom nie wolno było nawet mówić, gdzie i po co pracują. Zniszczyć czy zachować Po upadku komunizmu pojawiały się różne pomysły dotyczące tej budowli, wielu jednoznacznie kojarzącej się z radziecką dominacją nad Polską. Proponowano różne koncepcje, od utworzenia w nim Muzeum Komunizmu „Socland” według koncepcji Andrzeja Wajdy i Jacka Fedorowicza, przez zasłonięcie go biurowcami, aż po wyburzenie „kosmicznej osi przebijającej serce stolicy”. Żadna z tych koncepcji nie została zrealizowana. Od końca lat 90. XX wieku toczyły się równocześnie rozmowy na temat wpisania Pałacu Kultury i Nauki do rejestru zabytków. Dzięki temu możliwe byłoby całkowite zablokowanie pomysłów wyburzenia „socrealistycznego symbolu miasta”, ale i utrzymanie typowego dla ówczesnych czasów wystroju wnętrz i wyposażenia w niezmienionym stanie. W sylwestrową noc 2000 roku na 42 kondygnacji Pałacu został odsłonięty Zegar Milenijny - drugi co do wielkości zegar w Europie (jego cztery tarcze mają średnicę 6 metrów). Jest to zarazem najwyżej położony zegar wieżowy na świecie. Replika zegara znajduje się w holu głównym Pałacu na wprost wejścia. W 2006 roku w Sali Kongresowej odbył się finał wyborów Miss World 2006. Po długich zabiegach Pałac Kultury i Nauki miał zostać wpisany na listę zabytków w styczniu 2007 roku, lecz ten proces został zablokowany przez wojewodę mazowieckiego. Ostatecznie 2 lutego 2007 Maciej Czeredys, zastępca mazowieckiego konserwatora zabytków, podpisał decyzję o wpisaniu Pałacu Kultury do rejestru zabytkówPałac Kultury i Nauki jest już zabytkiem, gazeta.pl, 02.02.2007. Istniejący od samego początku na iglicy pałacowej nadajnik sygnału telewizyjnego w nocy z 21 na 22 lipca 2008 został zdemontowanyStacje telewizyjne przestają nadawać z Pałacu Kultury, gazeta.pl, 21.07.2008. Zastąpił go nowy w Łazach koło Janek. Jednak po problemach z odbiorem telewizji przez część warszawiaków na Pałacu zostały zamontowane nadajniki o mniejszej mocy.Nadajnik wraca na Pałac, Życie Warszawy, 23.09.2008 W połowie 2013 roku do ratusza zgłosiły się prywatne firmy, które gotowe byłyby zasponsorować niezbędne dla budynku oczyszczenie elewacji w zamian za umieszczenie na rusztowaniach wielkoformatowej reklamy. Koszt takiej renowacji wyniósłby między 30 a 40 mln złotych, a czas trwania wyniósłby około roku – tak długo mogłyby też wisieć reklamy. Miasto nie odrzuca z góry tych propozycji, ale będą konieczne twarde warunku, aby takie reklamy mogły zawisnąć na Pałacu Kultury i NaukiPałac Kultury zapakowany w reklamy? I to aż na rok?, gazeta.pl, 31.08.2013. Ostatecznie jednak w lipcu 2014 roku zadecydowano, że na Pałacu Kultury nie będzie można wieszać żadnych płacht reklamowychNa Pałacu Kultury i Nauki nie zobaczymy więcej reklam, gazeta.pl, 31.07.2014. Natomiast w czerwcu 2015 roku otwarto podziemną trasę turystyczną. Współczesność right|thumb|250px|Nowa, energooszczędna iluminacja Pałacu Obecnie pałac jest siedzibą wielu firm oraz instytucji użyteczności publicznej, takich jak kina (Kinoteka), teatry (Dramatyczny, Lalka, Studio, 6. Piętro), muzea (Techniki, Ewolucji), księgarnie, instytucje naukowe (Collegium Civitas), kawiarnia (Cafe Kulturalna), filia urzędu pocztowego nr 1, jest tu również 16 audytoriów, restauracje i sale wystawowe. Organizowane są tutaj także różnego typu targi, dawniej m.in. także targi książki i targi turystyczne. Jest w nim największa w Polsce sala konferencyjno-widowiskowa na 3000 osób, tzw. Sala Kongresowa, oraz centrum sportowe, tzw. Pałac Młodzieży, z salami gimnastycznymi i basenem (w 2013 roku został on odremontowany). Pałac Kultury i Nauki jest również jedną z siedzib urzędu miasta. Na iglicy budynku znajduje się służąca do dziś od 1956 roku, początkowo jedynie radiowa, stacja nadawcza fal radiowych i telewizyjnych (RTCN), nadająca obecnie 5 telewizyjnych multipleksów cyfrowych o łącznej liczbie 34 kanałów, 23 stacje radiowe oraz 8 programów radiowych cyfrowych. Pałac Kultury i Nauki ma 42 kondygnacje, których łączna wysokość wynosi 167,68 metrów. Ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów to wieża o wymiarach podstawy 41 na 41 metrów i wysokości 40 metrów. Całość gmachu zwieńcza iglica, której szczyt umiejscowiony jest na wysokości 230,68 metrów. Dzięki temu Pałac jest najwyższym budynkiem w Warszawie oraz w Polsce. Długość gmachu wzdłuż Marszałkowskiej wynosi 254 metry, a wzdłuż Alej Jerozolimskich 212 metrów, co daje powierzchnię 66 600 m2 powierzchni podstawy. W Pałacu Kultury i Nauki jest łącznie 3 288 pomieszczeń o całkowitej powierzchni około 123 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych. Kubatura całego obiektu wynosi 817 tysięcy metrów sześciennych i daje to jej drugą lokatę w Warszawie - od 2012 roku palmę pierwszeństwa zabrał Pałacowi Stadion NarodowyKto zbuduje Stadion Narodowy, gazeta.pl, 28.10.2008, którego łączna kubatura wyniesie ponad 1 milion metrów sześciennych. Substancja zabytkowa right|thumb|250px|Hol na parterze Pałacu Pałac Kultury i Nauki to charakterystyczny i szczytowy przykład realizmu socjalistycznego (czyli tak zwanego socrealizmu), przy czym pałac ma być narodowy w formie i socjalistyczny w treści. Budowla ma charakter monumentalny, pokazujący wielkość i siłę ustroju socjalistycznego. W przypadku Pałacu Kultury i Nauki liczne są nawiązania do polskiej tradycji architektury. Przykładowo kolumnady są zapożyczone od warszawskich budowli klasycystycznych XIX wieku, attyki dachowe nawiązują do tych z krakowskich Sukiennic, znajdujące się wewnątrz kasetony nawiązują do tych z Wawelu, natomiast wieńcząca całość strzelista wieża jest kopią podobnych wież na ratuszach w Chełmnie bądź Zamościu. Wnętrza wyłożone są m.in. granitem strzegomskim, marmurem sławniewickim czy wapieniem pińczowskim. Otoczenie pałacu charakteryzują ponadto liczne niewielkie placyki wetknięte pomiędzy poszczególne partie budynku, rozległy Park Świętokrzyski od strony ulicy Świętokrzyskiej oraz typowo socrealistyczne rzeźby i podobne obiekty, jak obeliski czy mównica od strony Marszałkowskiej. Otoczenie W otoczeniu Pałacu Kultury i Nauki znajduje się mnóstwo rzeźb oraz obiektów małej architektury. Wszystkie obiekty mają charakter socrealistyczny, są wykonane przez radzieckich rzeźbiarzy (oprócz dwóch pomników przy wejściu) ze sztucznego kamienia (także oprócz dwóch pomników przy wejściu, które są granitowe)Jerzy S. Majewski, Spacerownik. Warszawa lata 50., dodatek do Gazety Stołecznej, 29 maja 2008. Radzieckie rzeźby powstały w Azeryjskiej Fabryce Ceramicznej im. 60-lecia Wszechzwiązkowego Leninowskiego Komunistycznego Związku Młodzieży w Estonii. Od strony Marszałkowskiej right|thumb|250px|Trybuna honorowa na [[Plac Defilad|placu Defilad]] Od strony ulicy Marszałkowskiej znajduje się główne wejście do Pałacu, a przy nim dwa granitowe pomniki – jako jedyne w całym pałacu nazywane pomnikami, a nie rzeźbami. Są to: * Pomnik Adama Mickiewicza po lewej, dzieło Stanisława Horno-Popławskiego * Pomnik Mikołaja Kopernika po prawej, dzieło Ludwiki Nitschowej Ponad wejściem do gmachu widnieje ogromna płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca alegorię władzy socjalistycznej, gdzie widać zjednoczonych robotników, chłopów i inteligentów pracujących wspólnie dla dobra socjalistycznej Ojczyzny. Ponad nim znajdował się wykuty w kamieniu napis z pełną nazwą Pałacu, który dziś zasłonięty jest blachą. Na prawo od wejścia umieszczony jest także pomnik granic getta z wyznaczoną linią dawnej granicy warszawskiego getta – tu znajdował się niegdyś jego południowo-wschodni narożnik. Ponadto przy wejściu do Teatru Lalka znajduje się odsłonięta w sierpniu 2012 roku tablica upamiętniająca Janusza Korczaka, który ze znajdującego się tutaj budynku wyprowadził dzieci z Domu Sierot na Umschlagplatz. Na wprost od wejścia do pałacu, pomiędzy nim a wylotem tunelu ulicy Złotej od zachodniej strony ulicy Marszałkowskiej znajduje się kamienna trybuna honorowa z rzeźbionym orłem bez korony na kartuszu. W tym miejscu stali dostojnicy otwierający 22 lipca 1955 roku Pałac Kultury i Nauki, stąd pierwsi sekretarze KC PZPR pozdrawiali uczestników pochodów pierwszomajowych. W tym miejscu 24 października 1956 roku Władysław Gomułka obejmował władzę w PRL-u i kończył epokę stalinizmu oraz socrealizmu. W pobliżu trybuny miał także stanąć nigdy niezrealizowany pomnik Józefa Stalina. Pod trybuną znajduje się kilka, nieużywanych obecnie, pomieszczeń, w tym dawny salonik dla partyjnych dygnitarzy. right|thumb|250px|Od lewej: personifikacja teatru, [[Teatr Lalka|teatru Lalka i muzyki]] thumb|250px|Młodzieniec trzymający tom trzech klasyków komunizmu. Niegdyś (widać wciąż miejsce po napisie) był tam czwarty klasyk - STALIN. Najpierw zasmarowano Stalina zaprawą, ale było wciąż widać, więc zapewne skuto wszystko i odtworzono trzy pierwsze nazwiska. right|thumb|250px|Rzeźba kołchoźnicy Kolejne rzeźby znajdują w niszach pałacu na lewo i na prawo od głównego wejścia. Ze względu na to, że w tej części Pałacu umieściły się trzy pierwsze teatry (Studio, Lalka oraz Dramatyczny) rzeźby odwołują się do rożnych dziedzin sztuki. Na prawo od wejścia znajdują się: * personifikacja filozofii, pierwsza na prawo, pod postacią mędrca trzymającego otwartą księgę, * personifikacja teatru, druga na prawo, pod postacią kobiety trzymającej maskę, * personifikacja Teatru Lalka, trzecia na prawo, pod postacią kobiety o rysach środkowoazjatyckich, trzymającej w ręku kłos zboża oraz otwartą książkę. Rzeźba swym wyglądem nawiązuje do tego, że teatr Lalka powstał w 1945 roku w Uzbekistanie, * personifikacja muzyki, czwarta na prawo, pod postacią kobiety trzymającej skrzypce, * personifikacja poezji, piąta na prawo, pod postacią siedzącej kobiety z piórem i książką, Na lewo od wejścia znajdują się: * personifikacja przemysłu, pierwsza na lewo, pod postacią siedzącego robotnika, trzymającego koło zębate, * personifikacja literatury, druga na lewo, pod postacią kobiety trzymającej otwartą księgę, * personifikacja rzeźby, trzecia na lewo, pod postacią mężczyzny trzymającego dłuto, z popiersiem u nogi, * personifikacja tańca, czwarta na lewo, pod postacią kobiety trzymającej tamburyn, * personifikacja poezji miłosnej, piąta na lewo, pod postacią siedzącej kobiety z lirą w ręku. Od strony Emilii Plater Od strony ulicy Emilii Plater znajduje się główne wejście do Sali Kongresowej. W wysuniętej części sali, w niszach, umieszczonych jest osiem rzeźb. Wszystkie postacie dzierżą w rekach zwoje bądź książki. Są to kolejno od północy: * mieszkaniec Afryki * mieszkanka Azji Centralnej * mieszkanka Chin * sowiecka inteligentka * młodzieniec z tomem klasyków - to jedna z najbardziej znanych rzeźb Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Młodzieniec trzyma w ręku zamkniętą księgę z wyrytymi nazwiskami trzech klasyków komunizmu: Marksa, Engelsa oraz Lenina. Wolna przestrzeń pod Leninem była pierwotnie zajęta przez czwartego „klasyka”: Stalina. Jego imię istniało tylko do 1956 roku, potem zostało usunięte. * sowiecki młodzieniec * komsomołka * mieszkanka Arabii Po obu stronach Sali Kongresowej umieszczone są kolejne rzeźby. Jako że po lewej stronie znajduje się Pałac Młodzieży, umieszczone tam rzeźby mają charakter sportowy bądź twórczy, natomiast po prawej mieści się Muzeum Techniki, wobec czego rzeźby nawiązują do mechaniki i techniki. Po lewej są to: * kobieta z rylcem, pierwsza na lewo, nawiązuje do twórczości intelektualnej, * kulomiotka, druga na lewo, * łucznik, trzecia na lewo, choć trzymane przez niego urządzenie może być także wiosłem bądź lemieszem, * dyskobol, czwarta na lewo, * mężczyzna z łożyskiem, piąta na lewo, nawiązuje do twórczości mechanicznej. Po prawej stronie natomiast znajdują się: * kołchoźnica, pierwsza na prawo, trzymająca snop zboża, * budowlaniec, druga na prawo, trzymający w ręce model wieżowca, * górnik, trzecia na prawo, trzymający w ręku bryłę węgla i młot pneumatyczny, * mechanik, czwarta na prawo, trzymający w ręku klucz francuski, * robotnik drogowy, piąta na prawo, trzymający w ręku młot pneumatyczny. Pozostałe right|thumb|250px|Zegar słoneczny thumb|250px|Tablica upamiętniająca skrzyżowanie ulic [[Ulica Chmielna|Chmielnej i Wielkiej]] right|thumb|250px|Sala Marmurowa right|thumb|250px|Sala imienia [[Lew Rudniew|Lwa Rudniewa, głównego projektanta Pałacu]] right|thumb|250px|Sala imienia Adama Mickiewicza right|thumb|250px|Sala imienia Walentyny Tierieszkowej right|thumb|250px|Sala imienia [[Stefan Starzyński|Stefana Starzyńskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Sala Warszawska, miejsce posiedzeń [[Rada Miasta Warszawy|Rady miasta stołecznego Warszawy]] W otoczeniu Pałacu Kultury i Nauki znajdują się jeszcze kolejne elementy architektoniczne i dekoracyjne. Od strony ulicy Marszałkowskiej stoją dwa obeliski - oprócz funkcji estetycznych pełniły także funkcję ewakuacyjną, gdyż przy nich znajdowały się wyjścia z podziemi Pałacu. Obeliski są podobno niezniszczalne i powinny przetrwać nawet atak atomowy. Od strony Alej Jerozolimskich, na wprost Kinoteki znajduje się zegar słoneczny. Jest wtopiony w bruk, a rolę wskazówki pełni w nim człowiek, który musi się tylko ustawić na jednym z pól z nazwą miesiąca. Oprócz tego w bruk bądź w asfalt wmurowane są także tablice informujące o tym, że w danym miejscu przebiegała dawniej ulica. Takich tabliczek jest przynajmniej trzy i oznakowują miejsca, gdzie była ul. Chmielna, ul. Pańska oraz ul.Zielna. Drugi typ tablic upamiętnia nieistniejące skrzyżowania ulic: Chmielnej i Zielnej, Chmielnej i Wielkiej, Wielkiej i Śliskiej. Wnętrza Wnętrza Pałacu Kultury i Nauki również prezentują monumentalny styl socrealistyczny i są chronione jako zabytkowe. Pierwszą salą od strony ulicy Marszałkowskiej i placu Defilad jest Hall Główny z ozdobnymi drzwiami wejściowymi osłaniającymi system elementów nawiewowych i grzejnych. Po jego bokach umieszczone są dwie bliźniacze sale wystawowe - Sala Ratuszowa i Sala Marmurowa z marmurowymi kolumnadami oraz o wysokim stopniu funkcjonalności. Z Sali Ratuszowej istnieje możliwość przejścia do Sali Kisielewskiego, dawnej pracowni technicznej, zaadaptowanej na cele wystawiennicze. Za głównym holem jest Sala Trojki, dawna sala restauracyjna z kasetonowym stopem i zdobionymi żyrandolami. Warta uwagi jest szklana ściana z ozdobnych elementów wykonanych specjalnie dla Pałacu w Czechosłowacji. Dalej, w kierunku Sali Kongresowej, prowadzą dwa równoległe korytarze z dwubiegową klatką schodową i socrealistyczną płaskorzeźbą „Pokój niosący ludziom życie”. Na tyłach Sali Kongresowej znajduje się Sala Mickiewiczowska - sala konferencyjna na vipowskim zapleczu Sali Kongresowej, otoczona licznymi, mniejszymi pomieszczeniami. Sale zaprojektował zespół poznańskiej ASP prowadzony przez Jana Bogusławskiego. Jedną z sal jest dwupoziomowy Salonik VIP przeznaczony dawniej dla najważniejszych gości. Z saloniku istnieje możliwość przejścia do lóż honorowych oraz na scenę. Po bokach Sali Mickiewiczowskiej znajdują się dwie sale łączące kuluary z holem głównym - Sala Tierieszkowej oraz Sala Kopernika. Obie mają kształt rotundy i mają kasetonową kopułę podtrzymywaną na 10 stiukowych kolumnach. Kondygnację wyżej, ponad salami Marmurową i Ratuszową znajdują się Sala Skłodowskiej i Sala Starzyńskiego, przy czym ta druga pierwotnie nazywała się Salą Dzierżyńskiego. W 1964 roku uległa ona spaleniu. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się Sala Broniewskiego, która wyróżnia się dzięki bogato zdobionemu sufitowi z wysokim fryzem sztukatorskim zwieńczonym fasetą, na której widnieją kartusze z motywami architektury, sztuki, geometrii, geografii i rolnictwa. Z niej przejście prowadzi do Sali Rudniewa z widokiem na kolumnadę od strony placu Defilad. W sali zachowało się pełne wyposażenie od grzejników przez stoły do pokojów tłumaczy. Natomiast na drugim końcu sal Skłodowskiej i Starzyńskiego mieści się Sala Kruczkowskiego z galerią jubileuszową, utworzoną w 2005 roku na jubileusz 50-lecia Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Po bokach znajdują się jeszcze Sala Warszawska, w której odbywają się od lat 60. XX wieku posiedzenia Rady Warszawy, oraz Sala Gagarina w formie rotundy z przejściami do Kinoteki. Ze znaczniejszych sal należy wymienić jeszcze Salę Gotycką na 30. piętrze Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, która swoją nazwę wzięła od wystroju architektonicznego. Stąd możliwe jest bezpośrednie wyjście na taras widokowy. Pałac w kulturze Kontrowersyjna budowla przez wiele lat inspirowała wielu polskich twórców literackich i filmowych - pojawia się niemal w każdym filmie, którego akcja toczy się w Warszawie. W „Małej Apokalipsie” Tadeusza Konwickiego góruje nad miastem jako posępny symbol komunizmu i dominacji ZSRR nad schorowanym PRL-em - to na jego schodach główny bohater ma dokonać samospalenia. W trzeciej części sensacyjnego serialu telewizyjnego „Ekstradycja” W. Wójcika podziemia Pałacu były siedzibą oponentów komisarza Halskiego. Sam wieżowiec w ostatnim odcinku miał stać się celem potężnego zamachu terrorystycznego, przygotowanego przez prawicowe bojówki paramilitarne, jednakże komisarz Halski niemal w ostatniej chwili zneutralizował ładunek umieszczony w jego podziemiach. Zburzenie obiektu „udało się” natomiast we wcześniejszej komedii „Rozmowy kontrolowane”. Wydostający się spod gruzów bohater filmu, Ryszard Ochódzki, komentuje ten fakt krótkim: To się odbuduje. Miejskie legendy Pałac Kultury i Nauki, owiany zawsze dozą tajemnicy, bardzo często pojawiał się w miejskich legendach. Według nich Pałac Kultury miał mieć kilka podziemnych kondygnacji, schron przeciwatomowy, mnóstwo tajemniczych pokoi oraz własną stację kolejową. Wszystkie te obiekty jednak nie istnieją - podziemia mają tylko dwie kondygnacje, są one jednak bardzo wysokie, bo mają po kilka metrów. Podobnie Pałac Kultury i Nauki nie ma żadnego podziemnego połączenia z Komitetem Centralnym KC PZPR, ani nawet połączenia z linią średnicową, która przebiega bardzo blisko pałacu. Jeden z mitów to także to, że robotników, którzy ginęli na budowie, używano jako fundamentów bądź zamurowywano ich ciała. Wszystkie 16 ofiar pochowano na Cmentarzu Prawosławnym.Kałasznikowy, John Rambo i podziemne miasto - czyli warszawskie mity miejskie, zw.com.pl, 17.03.2008 Ciekawostki *''Będzie trwał tak jak miłość do dziecka / Będzie trwał tak jak przyjaźń radziecka'' - napisał Jan Brzechwa w 1952 roku, kiedy zatwierdzono budowę Pałacu. * W momencie otwarcia Pałac Kultury i Nauki był drugim najwyższym budynkiem w Europie - obecnie (2015) zajmuje szesnastą lokatę. * Sen szalonego cukiernika - to peryfrastyczne określenie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki odnotowane w „Słowniku peryfraz” Mirosława Bańki (PWN, 2002) * Znanym rówieśnikiem Pałacu, urodzonym dokładnie 22 lipca 1955 roku, jest felietonista i dziennikarz Michał Ogórek. * W Pałacu Kultury i Nauki jest kilkanaście kotów – mieszkają one w podziemiach pałacu i zajmują się łapaniem gryzoni. Przynosili je pierwsi pracownicy pałacu, a w szczytowym momencie było ich około 60, potem było ich stopniowo coraz mniej, dziś jest ich 18. Specjalny pracownik zajmuje się ich dokarmianiem.18 kotów na etacie w PKiN, tvnwarszawa.pl, 30.12.2009 * Wjazd windą na 33. piętro Pałacu, gdzie na wysokości 114 metrów mieści się taras widokowy, zajmuje jedynie 19 sekundPałac Kultury i Nauki, wiezowce.waw.pl. * Nazwę „Pałac Kultury i Nauki” nosi także jeden z budynków w Rydze, stolicy ŁotwyPałac Kultury i Nauki (Ryga), Wikipedia. * W grudniu 2010 roku uruchomiono nową, energooszczędną i sterowaną komputerowo, iluminację świetlną elewacji Pałacu, dzięki której każdej nocy gmach mieni się różnymi kolorami, uruchamiane są także iluminacje na specjalne okazje. Galeria Grafika:palac2.jpg|Pałac widziany z ul. Świętokrzyskiej z fontanną z przodu Grafika:Palac Kultury i Nauki (3).jpg|Pałac widziany z ulicy Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (od Emilii Plater, budynek nr 51).JPG|Pałac widziany z Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej Plik:HardRockCafe-6056.jpg|Pałac z reklamą Hard Rock Cafe w Złotych Tarasach Grafika:palac1.jpg|Pałac z plakatem upamiętniającym rocznicę wyborów 4 czerwca 1989 roku Galeria rzeźb Plik:Pałac_Kultury_i_Nauki_(1,_Adam_Mickiewicz).JPG|Pomnik Adama Mickiewicza Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (2, Mikołaj Kopernik).JPG|Pomnik Mikołaja Kopernika Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (14, mieszkaniec Afryki).JPG|Rzeźba mieszkańca Afryki Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (15, mieszkanka Azji Centralnej).JPG|Rzeźba mieszkanki Azji Centralnej Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (16, mieszkanka Chin).JPG|Rzeźba mieszkanki Chin Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (17, sowiecka inteligentka).JPG|Rzeźba sowieckiej inteligentki Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (19, sowiecki młodzieniec).JPG|Rzeźba sowieckiego młodzieńca Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (20, komsomołka).JPG|Rzeźba komsomołki Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (21, dziewczyna arabska).JPG|Rzeźba arabskiej dziewczyny Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (28, muza tańca).JPG|Rzeźba personifikacji muzyki Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (29, personifikacja rzeźby).JPG|Rzeźba personifikacji rzeźby Plik:Pałac Kultury i Nauki (30, nie wiadomo co, może literatura).JPG|Rzeźba personifikacji literatury Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona PKiN **Historia PKiN-u *Pałac Kultury i Nauki na Wikipedii *Pałac Kultury i Nauki na wieżowce.waw.pl *Rzeźby PKiN w portalu sztuka.net Kategoria:Śródmieście